The Notes they Left Behind
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: A collection of Disaster Report and Raw Danger one-shots. Not sure how many I will actually publish or how frequently. Just kind of something I will do when I feel like it.


Feel free to message me or leave me a review if you'd like to see a continuation of this scene, a one shot of different characters or something from Raw Danger. I'm down for whatever.

* * *

It was pitch black. Keith was glad they found a place where they could stay the night. The Town Crier's offices were as stable as anywhere else on the island and Kelly could really use the rest. He couldn't imagine how difficult this was for her. First she survived the initial earthquake, then she spent however long trapped in that amusement park. Her brother was missing and she had just watched her entire neighborhood disappear beneath the ocean. Oh yeah and there was that psychotic cop who pulled a gun on them. It would be enough to make anyone crack. Keith nearly had on a couple occasions. Despite all of this mayhem , death, and destruction...this one teenager in a yellow tee-shirt and shorts had kept her cool. He respected her a lot for that.

"You there." Keith looked up when he heard the voice of his editor-in-chief. They had just met but as the man so articulately put it _with things the way they are, you're on the staff_. One hell of a first day. "I don't mean to rush yah but I kind of have to rush yah. Christophe Construction is right over there. If we miss this opportunity, there won't be another."

Keith sighed. His first assignment. Why couldn't it have been a puff piece like interviewing a construction worker on how inspiring it was to help build an island or something like that? No, no, no. He had to arrive right at the moment of complete devastation. He had to rummage through what was left of it all, watch a lovely couple get crushed by a building while he was powerless to stop it. And now his brand new boss wanted him to go undercover into a governmental conspiracy! He didn't thrive on chaos and danger like Greg did.

Oh well, the sooner he got William what he wanted the sooner he could get off his feet. After everything else he had been through this should be a piece of cake!

He headed out into the hallway and heard something strange. It sounded like someone...crying? He cupped his hand to his mouth but lowered his voice from its usual volume. He didn't want to scare anyone.

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence then a shaky voice echoed from the restroom.

"What is it?"

 _Kelly?_

Keith walked into the cold room in time to see the young redhead hastily wipe her eyes.

"Are you ok? What are you doing over here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She retorted from her seat on the floor. Only a little bit of candle light drifted in through the door but it was still plain to see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Keith crossed his arms.

"You don't look fine." He took a few steps closer and crouched beside her so he was at eye level. "You know, it's alright to be scared."

"I am not scared!" She snapped. Keith said nothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just...just embarrassed."

"It's just you and me. Nothing to be embarrassed about. If it makes you feel better, go ahead and talk about it."

"Thanks. I'm just...thinking a lot about..."

"Your brother?"

"Him too but there's something else."

"What is it?"

Kelly started to speak then shook her head.

"No. I won't say. You'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, when I was at the amusement park I really didn't think anyone would come, you know? I was like convinced it was the end or something."

"That's a heavy thought."

"Uhuh. But I wasn't scared. Honestly. I was really sad. I'm so old now and I haven't _done_ anything. It's like... _this_ is how I end up? It's pitiful. I'm a total loser." She buries her face in her hands.

Keith remembers being in her shoes less than a decade ago and he is filled with empathy and compassion.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Keith cocked his head to the side. "Ok eighteen."He stared. "Fine! Fine! I'm seventeen. Are you happy?"

"That wasn't so hard. Kelly, you're so young. You are not a loser. We will get out of here and you will have all of those experiences. This won't be the end for you. I will make sure of that."

"But...if it is..."

Keith sighed. As much as he wanted to remain optimistic he knew that Kelly was right. There are no guarantees that they actually would get off the island.

"Listen, I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime find a spot to get some sleep. Somewhere cozier than next to a toilet."

Keith started to stand and Kelly's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Just one second."

Keith was about to ask her if it could wait when she lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. It was impulsive and it was anything but graceful. Their teeth very nearly knocked together. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

"What was _that_?"

"My first kiss. At least now, if we both...you know. Well now I can say I did that."

Keith shakes his head and begins to walk out.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?" He turns around hoping there aren't any other firsts she wants to get out of her system. That would just be a bit too weird for him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kelly."


End file.
